


In a loop, or not?

by LilacKittenX



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacKittenX/pseuds/LilacKittenX
Summary: Daisy deals with her feelings. Sousa is there to pick her up.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. What Now?

Did I?

I did.

He doesn't remember.

Daisy is currently going through the events of the time loop in her head for the 40th time. She kissed him. Then he kissed her back. She couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be close to him (Pun not intended). If this happened then she would be the death of him. Just like him, just like Lincoln. 

Daisy began making herself small, maybe to make all the feelings that were surfacing seem smaller. She felt like glass, so easily shattered, this wasn't something she liked at all. Deciding to lay there in a ball and wait for the feeling to leave. She had to protect him. He had to be protected from her. Memory's of their conversation during one of the loops flood to focus. Screams that seemed quieter then they were escape from her. They were screams for everything to stop, Screams for nobody else to die. She couldn't handle her family dying. Again and again, all she could think was that she was the cause of these deaths. The words that Sousa used it did something to her. Her thoughts traveled to the idea of maybe having a happy ending. There was something about him that made her feel safe. Something that took her by surprise. She didn't understand why he cared. What had she done to deserve his kindness and his wholehearted belief in her. It baffled her. 

Sousa heard her scream. He was just outside her door sitting in his chair to make sure that she was resting and that no harm came to her.

He decided to knock at her door. "Hey, Its me. May I come in?" trying to respect her boundaries. He couldn't explain what it was, intuition maybe, but he felt like she needed someone to tell her everything is going to be just fine.

"Ummm... Yea" Daisy said softly trying to hide that she is not in the best mental state.

He slowly enters her bunk to see Daisy's face all red and puffy and its quite obvious that she has been crying. 

"Hey, so whats going on? Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked quietly as to not make things worse.

"Those words again. No matter where I go. Or what I say. That's always your response" she says in a whisper.

He looks at her slightly confused. Thinking for a moment he realizes that while she was stuck in the loop something was said or something happened.

"Daisy,did something happen in the loop?" Sousa asked cautiously.

Bad thoughts flood her mind again. Making her stutter with tear between every couple words. "I-I-I Watched all.... all of you guys d-die over and over. She paused attempting to collect what little dignity she had left with him before continuing her train of thought.

" I... I kissed you. In a loop, after we had a conversation on your feelings for me. Now that Enoch is gone.I can't help but go back to why I didn't do this kinda of stuff. Why is decided to leave before.To protect my loved ones. I just cau...."

He cut her off. "You don't cause death. We both work for shield. With this profession people die. It is not your fault. You need to come to terms with that. Yes I have feelings for you. I can't understand why you don't look at yourself and see the person I do. You are the most wonderful human being I have met. All I can see is kindness and the ability to see everyone for who they could be. Not for who they appear to be. We may have only know each other for a less than a week. I see these thing so you should too." He finishes his rant. Not a moment later being filled with regret with how harsh he may have seemed.

Daisy was in shock. She wasn't expecting that from him. It was also what she needed from this conversation to know what needed to happen. She stood up next to him and looked into his eyes. No matter how hard she looked she couldn't find anything bad. She took a step forward closing the gap between them. On a whim she softly pressed her lips to his. Sousa a little surprised by this outcome took only a second before wrapping her in his arms and adding a new depth to their kiss. 

Daisy for the first time in 4 years felt safe with someone like this. She felt safe enough to let him see her like this. She knew that deep down she was fragile and she trusted him not to break her.


	2. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Daniel tell the team about their growing relationship.

Its has been 3 days since Daisy kissed him. 

This time he remembered it. 

Not only that but it kept happening. She knew this was playing with fire. It was also known to her that she couldn't stop herself anymore. It was almost impossible to wrap her brain around these feelings. It wasn't like her to let down her guard like this. He could be her Fitz she thought. He makes her feel safe. This man took down her walls without her knowledge and she didn't have the heart to put them back up just yet. 

They decided to tell the team. It had to be done that she knew. To keep that to herself would not only be lying to her family but would be putting them in danger. The change in their relationship could endanger the mission.

Daisy asked everyone to gather in the lounge. Was she overthinking things? 

Sousa enters the lounge. He notices the worried look on her face and can tell she is in her thoughts. He slowly sat on the couch next to her. Waiting for her to be ready for him to tell her everything is going to go okay. Sousa tried to give her the time she needed when she was like this. He knew her type and what comes along with people like her. He understood why she always kept up her walls. It made sense from what she had let slip in their conversations.

Then she moved closer to him. He took this as an invitation to hold her for a moment. He gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Its going to be okay. Like you said they won't be mad or anything." He whispered into her ear. She smiles for a brief moment then leaves his arm to look at him.

"I know, Sometimes I can't help but worry. How do I even tell them? I mean out of everyone I end up with my adoptive dad's hero. My god I sound insane." She huffs. "Although I am really glad your here." She stated right before giving him a quick peck. She then turns her head to see the team standing in the doorway trying there hardest to not breakout in giggles. Well all but Coulson stood there in awe and looked to be frozen in place and May who just gives her a soft smile.

"Well Phil looks like she is all grown up now. Although I've known since you guys finally grew balls enough to kiss each other 3 days ago." May said nonchalantly.

"May! Why didn't tell me?" Daisy asked her face a bright shade of pink.

"That was up to you guys to come out with it." She responded.

"Oh so you used the lemons. Works every time I tell you man." Deke shot out trying to join the conversation.

"Ummmm.... The what?" Daniel says confused. Everyone just breaks out laughing.

Daisy stands up and walks over to Coulson. "Is this okay with you?" She asks him softly.

He was quiet for a moment. "If he treats you right." Coulson looks to Sousa and gives him the I will kill you if you hurt her look."Then of course. I am so glad that you found someone. This was all I ever wanted for you. I want you to be happy." Daisy smiles.

"Thank you" She says as she moves to give him a hug.

"Thank all of you guys. I couldn't have asked for a better family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you kudos and comments. Hope you liked the 2nd chapter. I am either gunna write another after the episode or start a new series depending on the events of the episode. But either way i do plan to see this to the end


	3. A Change in Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Attempt to link this story with the new episode. 7/10

Happy. This is what happiness felt like. She could get used to this.

Her family is so very invested in her lovelife and are super happy for them. She has this amazing man asleep behind her, arms wrapped around her protectively. Their relationship was growing way faster than either of them expected it to. Being here, wrapped in his arms, she couldn’t care less. Being here meant that from time to time she didn't need to be her own hero. It was an indescribable feeling. Having someone help carry the weight of the world with her. 

The last time she felt this safe was in Lincoln’s arms. Every once in a while she would still have nightmares about that day. Even to this day she blames herself, but it is getting easier to forgive herself. She knows wholeheartedly that Lincoln would want her to move on. He would want her to enjoy life and grow old with someone who treated her right. Daniel unknowingly was helping her rediscover a side of herself she had hidden away a long time ago.

Daisy tried to move slowly so as to not wake him, but he sensed her movement and woke up albeit still really groggy. It was like he was intune with her, she started to have a nightmare he would be right there waking her. 

“Hey, you alright?” he asked her obviously still tired and still making sure that she was doing ok. He was adorable

“Yea, you can go back to sleep. I was moving to get more comfortable.” She laughed turning towards him. “ You're adorable.” 

“Oh am I? He asked with a mischievous look on his face. Pulling her into him to kiss her passionately. Pulling away only to whisper in her ear, “Actually I think you're way more adorable than me.” She laughed. 

“Keep looking at me like that then you might regret it.” She smirked

“Oh yea why is that?” He asked pulling her in for another kiss. In this moment she could almost forget about all the hardships in her life. She could just melt into him, it wasn’t hard to imagine staying here forever. Almost being the keyword as a Loud banging on the door to her bunk snapped them out the moment.

“Sorry to interrupt the moment between you two lovebirds but you guys need to get out here now. Preferably dressed.” May yelled then left to return to the command center of the on the jet. 

Daisy took a moment to gather her thoughts before breaking out laughing. “My god she can never be subtle huh? We better do what she says or we will never hear the end or it.” Daisy stated as she stood up and began trying to locate their clothes. Daniel just laid there for a moment admiring her. He was brought out of his thoughts when Daisy threw his shirt at him. She smiled and giggled a bit.

“Come on it must be important.” She told him as she pulled her skin tight jeans over her legs. He stood up and started getting dressed. Daisy finished getting dressed before him. So she decided to help him button up his shirt. “Alright Come on. Let's go see what they want.” she says as she pulls a sexy leather jacket over her shoulders.

They enter the jets bridge to see everyone with worried eyes.

“What’s going on guys.” The smile on her face begins to fade.

“We are heading to the lighthouse. Nathan is after your mother and so we plan on sending her the coordinates when we get there. I know your position on this but we have to keep her alive.” Coulson says with a worried tone. Daisy simply nods and walks to her bunk to gather her things into a duffle bag. She then goes to the lab to link up with Simmons.

“Hey you got everything? I think we just landed.” Daisy asked.

“Yea just have to grab that tablet. So I can keep an eye on the timer. That way we dont get left behind in the 80s.” She said. Daniel turned the corner and joined up with the two. They walked with Simmons to what would be the lab in a little more than 30 years.

Sousa being his gentlemanly self opens the door for the two young women.  
“Wow.” he says in amazement. The two women just sigh. “ Do you consider me impressed, a multi-story basement under a lighthouse?” 

Simmons unpacks things while Daisy begins to talk. “Yea, we’ve just spent a lot of time down here, so maybe we’re over it.” she ends that sentence with an annoyed tone in her voice. She looks at him searching his face for a reaction. Then turns back towards Simmons and gets a glance of the countdown screen.

“Any Idea the new countdown didn’t start after we fixed the drive?” She says walking a step or two closer to her.  
“Uh. The Electrochron Displacement Mechanism did stabilize it but it is possible the cumulative damage severed our operative transmission receiver’s ability to penetrate space-time.” Simmons started leaving Sousa confused out of his mind.

He leans forward a bit and says “Did you understand any of that?”

Daisy responds with “ Actually, Yes. I Did.” she turned around to look at him.

“I’m gonna grab some rest” he says  
“Uh. The bunks are down that way.” Daisy tells him.

“Can I take that off your hands?” he asks her, referring to her duffle bag full of her belongings.

“Um. I got it thanks.” she says, smiling at him. Simmons is just watching this and tries her hardest not to say a word.

“Just thought I would put some weight on the new leg is all.” He says insisting on taking her bag.

“O….kay. Thank you.” she says as she hands him her bag. He turns and heads towards the bunks. Simmons is still trying to not say anything. She turns and looks at Daisy with a smile.

“What?” She is now blushing.

“Say what you will about the 50s, Least he doesn't know chivalry is dead.” Jemma says with a smile.  
Shaking off her comment gpt down to what she wanted to talk to her about. Her reaction when the implant was removed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, Daniel is putting their stuff away. He places her bag on her bed in her bunk and heads to his.  
“Wow.” He says in amazement. “I don’t understand why they don't think this is awesome.” He laid down for a minute or two and drifted asleep. That is until he heard Daisy stomp by his bunk and decided to chase after her. You know to make sure she knew she wasn’t alone in any battle she was facing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda hard to write. I had a few issues trying to link this up. But im happy with how the chapter came out and i hope you guys like it. I would love so prompts to help me practice my write. so anything you want relating to Shield I will do my best to write it for you. As always Your thoughts on the chapter are appreciated.
> 
> Edit: I can't see continuing this store how i want. My plan was to keep it connected with the show but i dont see how i can do that with the new episode. I am working on a new project right now. Plan to post it tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks its my first fanfic. hope yall enjoyed. would love comments and any thoughts you may have. I tried to stay as true to the characters as I could. Plan to write more at least every other day. Will take request aswell


End file.
